


Gold

by Kinari



Series: RWBY x reader fics [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I was going to do just yang/reader but then I remembered a convo I had with a friend, Soft Bees, minor ruby/weiss, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Some days in Beacon were quick, one wrong time to look down and suddenly you were lost, but today was not one of those days. Today however, it was calm, and relaxing.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Series: RWBY x reader fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I may of wrote this for a friend in mine again lol but I do have loads of fun writing these so it doesn't bother me at all

Yang didn’t expect to find herself here, but she glad she agreed to it. You sat behind her, legs pressed gently on either side of her as you quietly ran your hands through her freshly washed hair, her comb sat in your lap. She leaned into the feeling, groaning happily as she peered up at you, “You’re so pretty, you know that sunshine?” She hummed the last vowel, the question coming out more soft to her liking, watching as you just blushed, chuckling as you gently un did a knot in her hair, “You’re pretty too Yang.”

“Hey how about this,” she said with a smile, moving her head back to stare straight across the dorm room, allowing you better access to her hair, “I talk and you just don’t stop brushing my hair?” She asked, waiting to hear any sort of reply from you, instead she let out a surprised ‘ _oh!’_ as you leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead, your right hand coming up and cupping her face, “Sure, whatever you want babe.”

The next couple minutes were spent in peaceful silence, the open window brought in sounds of the birds chirping, students passing by with their loud chatter, it soothes you as you worked. Yang was just about asleep at your feet; her arms protectively gripped your calves as she kept leaning to rest her head on your left knee, “Baby,” you whispered with a chuckle, scratching at her scalp to catch her attention, to which you just got a sleepy ‘ _I’m awake’_ , “I can’t brush your hair if you’re asleep.” You watched her as she turned around, grabbing the brush, and setting it aside then. Yang smiled, getting up and stretched out as she effortlessly pushed you back into the bed, clearly a plan forming in her head.

You laughed, letting her push you back, watching as your girlfriend straddled your hips, clearly in thought as she cupped your chin, “I don’t deserve you sunshine, you’re too good to me.” She said it so confidently, that the breath you had was gone, and you just smiled up at her, your left hand coming up to grip her wrist, “I am?” You asked nervously, watching as she nodded excitedly, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips, smiling into it, “I know so, my statements are backed by evidence. The source? My two eyes and brain.” Yang said, and you just melted into it, feeling yourself tear up as you looked into those loving lilac eyes, she was always complimenting you, telling you always just how beautiful you are to her but this felt different somehow. You just laid there under her now, both of your hands coming up and grabbing fist worth’s of her hair as you gently pulled her back down. Yang chuckled as you did this, her arms already pulling around your middle, her face nuzzling into your neck, “Ruby says I would be stupid to let you go, you know that?” Yang said quietly, her breath ghosting over your neck as she kept on, spurred on by how you squeezed her hip to keep talking, “Blake says that if I hurt you she’ll skin me alive, and Weiss said it be guaranteed that no one would find my body. My, _our_ friends care so much for you and, I- “

She took a moment, you felt her taking deep breathes then, and then watched as she pulled up, tears forming in the edge of her eyes and your face softened, now both hands gently coming up to hold her face in your hands, “What is it Yang?” You asked softly, watching as she thought her words carefully, feeling the importance of what she was about to say to you, it felt more like a confession this time, however.

“I, you know I have never been good with words, I’m more into showing then saying but I,” Yang looked away for a moment, a blush dashed across her face which made those beautiful freckles of hers just pop more as she looked back towards you then, running a hand through her hair, “I love you. I love you _so_ much baby and I don’t want what we have to end.”

You didn’t know what to say then, you laid there a little bit shocked, but you felt the same way. Yang sat there, waiting for you to answer, and panicked for a moment until you sat up, your arms wrapping around her as you pressed a firm kiss on her lips. She melted into it then, sighing as she let those tears finally leave her eyes, trailing down her face as you pulled back, smiling as you wiped the tears away with your thumbs, “I love you too Yang, I always have. I’ll never stop loving you.” She smiled and excitedly pulled you back in for another kiss, this time her hands came up and wrapped in with your hair, grabbing at it excitedly as she laughed in her kiss, her giggles was the music you’ve been waiting to hear.

Moments later, you found yourself now the one being held, her chin rested on the top of your head as you snuggled closer into her warmth, her arms tightened around you. Your ears picked up on the dorm door opening, and the harsh steps of Ruby’s boots but you just groaned and pulled closer into your girlfriend’s warmth, Yang just chuckled, waving a little to her sister and the rest of her team.

“Keep it down, someone here is trying to nap.” Yang whispered towards Ruby, to which she dramatically clamped her hand over her mouth, Weiss just rolled her eyes but nodded.

Blake sat on the edge of the bed where you and Yang were, smiling softly at the both of you as she gently placed a hand on your back, “Did she comb your hair?” Blake said, looking how for once Yang’s wild mane wasn’t a mess after her usual post workout shower.

“That obvious huh? She didn’t brush much but,” Yang trailed off placing a kiss in your hair as she looked back up at Blake, her smile just as big, “there’s plenty of space if you want in, you know she loves you too.”

Blake stiffened, unsure of what to take with the invitation and was about to decline until you woke up, shifting around in Yang’s arms as you practically beamed up at the faunus in question, “Blake?” You asked quietly, and she just chuckled, taking the stretched-out hand you offered, interlacing her fingers with yours, “Can you…” You began to ask and she knew what you were implying, to which Yang smirked giving her that ‘I told you so’ stare as Blake just laughed, “Of course pumpkin, let me take off my shoes first.” You smiled, shuffling in Yang’s arms as you got up just enough to place a kiss on Blake’s forehead, “You’re the best, love you Blake.” She touched her forehead with yours briefly, looking at Yang with the same love she was pouring into your stare, “I love you two both, but we might make the others here jealous.”

“We’re not thank you!” Weiss huffed, crossing her arms but her soft smile and even softer eyes betrayed the bite of annoyance in her statement. Ruby laughed at that, her arms coming up behind Weiss and hugging her from behind, “Oh! Double date sleepover?”

You were already out like a light again, just enough to feel the mattress dip behind you as familiar arms crossed over your body, and Yang felt the hand in question squeeze her bicep as both her and Blake looked at one another fondly. Though the three of you were quite the odd couple, it didn’t stop from the two girls not regretting the day they asked you out and couldn’t ask for less right now. You all love one another, and that mattered the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My tumblr is kin-ari if you ever want to shoot me a prompt idea!


End file.
